Jasmin Manga
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: Ela viaja a Athenas para realizar seus sonhos e descobre que realizá-los não é tão simples. Conta história de amizades e amores bem como drama de quem sofre de transtorno alimentar
1. Chapter 1

**Ai meo Deus. Taí mais uma fic, fazer o que né? Quero só ver como vou controlar todas se surgir mais! Enfim...**

**Essa nova eu me inspirei numa das minhas flores favoritas, que dá título a esta fanfic, Jasmin Manga. Foi a primeira fic cujo título veio primeiro XD, por isso as ideias pra essa fic ainda estão um pouco excassas, mas eu to montando idéias aqui na cachola. Espero que fique boa e bem romântica, com perfume de Jasmin Manga pra vocês!**

* * *

Jasmine Aegla. Tem 17 anos e nasceu para o que faz.

Filha de um jardineiro e uma dona-de-casa apaixonada por plantas, recebeu o nome por causa da flor e fazia jus ao nome que levava, era bela, tinha um perfume agradável e era delicada, tanto no seu jeito como na sua aparência.

Literalmente se chamava **_Jasmin de Brilho Intenso._**

É baixa, tem os cabelos em estilo chanel, negros e lisos e é toda magrinha, bem fininha, parece bem mais jovem do que realmente é. Seus olhos eram de uma cor diferente... não se sabia se eram verdes ou cor de mel, ou uma leve mistura. Era tão fininha que nem mesmo pulseiras param em seus braços. Sua pele era branca, muito branca.

Aprendeu com o pai a cuidar das plantas e as conhecia como ninguém.

-Papai! Eu tive uma idéia!

-Ah não, suas idéias mirabolantes de novo não!

-Pôxa pai! São tão ruins assim?

-Me deixou traumatizado com a ultima! Onde já se viu?... Querer plantar um tipo de árvores nas casas dos vizinhos todos! Quase nos expulsaram do bairro!

-Ah! Eles é que não gostam da natureza e admirar o que é bom! E se fôssemos expulsos poderíamos tentar a idéia em outro lugar! –abriu um sorriso largo de menininha que teve a melhor idéia da sua vida-

-Nem pensar!

-Deixa eu falar minha idéia, pai!

-Ai... fala...

-Eu quero ser dona de uma floricultura!

-Ei! Até que não é má idéia! Gostei filha!

-Eu sabia que ia gostar pai! Eu quero estudar bastante conhecer todas as plantas que existem e...

-Vai se formar em biologia só pra ser vendedora de flores? –indagou a mãe que até então só escutava a conversa-

-Qual o problema? Pelo menos vou estudar o que gosto, animais, plantas... e fazer o que tenho vontade! Botânica é tudo pra mim e só de ter conhecimento me sinto muito feliz!

-Bom... se é isso que você quer, filha.

-É isso sim! Daí quando eu casar eu...

-O que foi que você disse?

O sonho de Jasmine, além de viver de flores e plantas era se casar. É uma jovem do tipo bem sonhadora que pensava poder encontrar seu príncipe másculo, lindo, alto, forte montado hum cavalo branco. Nada de homens delicados! Para casar tinha que ter jeito e cara de homem! Homens-fêmea nem pensar!

Mas seu pai não achava que era necessário. Apesar de se mostrar amoroso e amigo de Jasmine, era rígido e ciumento até do avesso! No que dependesse dele, Jasmine morria solteira, virgem, sem nunca ter contato direto com o sexo oposto que não fosse ele próprio.

-Mas pai! É o sonho de toda mulher!

-Pois trate de acordar! Não deve ficar pensando em porcarias! Minha filha, eu já alertei muitas vezes! Os homens são muito maus, eles só querem aproveitar você e depois jogar fora, eles não tem amor, não vão fazer por você o que você tanto deseja!

-E... isso se aplica ao senhor, meu pai?

O homem fica vermelho não se sabe se de vergonha ou raiva pelo comentário.

-Olha como fala comigo menina!

-Ué mas o senhor fala de todos os homens, e o senhor também é homem! E pelo que vejo o seu casamento com a mamãe é lindo e feliz. O senhor não é como está dizendo...

-Eu falo dos homens de hoje. Antigamente éramos ensinados a ser educados e gentis com as damas e senhoritas. Respeitávamos as mesmas, éramos cavalheiros... Hoje em dia isso não existe mais... Só tem pouca vergonha.

-Papai, entenda... eu valorizo e guardo no meu coração tudo o que me ensinou e orientou. Sei que nem tudo pode sair como desejo e sei que existem elementos indesejáveis por aí. Mas eu nunca pretendo cair nas mãos desse tipo de gente. Vou levar pra sempre o que me ensinou e vou praticar com seriedade. Eu nunca quero lhe decepcionar... mas também não vou desistir do meu sonho. Eu ainda serei feliz papai... e terei um homem maravilhoso que irá me respeitar até o casamento e o senhor o terá como filho!

-Eu tenho medo de perder você, filha!

-Nunca vai perder papai. Nossa família só vai aumentar, prometo! Nunca vou me distanciar do senhor e da mamãe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Agora sim! Minhas ideias estão se encaixando aos poucos e a fic vai começar a ir pra frente. Os primeiros capítulos são bem simples, como esse e o anterior, como podem ver, mas logo ele deslancha...**

**Devo agradecer do fundo do coração a Lya Mizuno. A personagem Náiade Agnes foi criada por inspiração e grande auxílio dessa menina fofa! Ao mesmo tempo que é um presentinho pra ela xD~ Considero Náiade mais dela que minha! ;D**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **_Eu também amo rosas... especialmente as azuis '-'~ Nha... eu acho melhor vc ver XD Pretendo abordar outros temas aqui da mesma forma que fiz em "Por causa deles"... E se eu n for malvada com a Jasmine não tem graça XD Bjos_

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-**

Como toda menina dedicada e estudiosa, Jasmine dedicou os meses seguintes aos estudos, mas dedicar no sentido pleno da palavra. Ia para o colégio na parte da manhã e, depois de almoçar em sua casa ia direto aos livros. Fazia primeiro todos os deveres e trabalhos mandados e ainda ia estudar até à noite. Nem jantava.

-Filha, assim você vai ficar doente!

-Eu estou bem, mãe! Já peguei uma fruta!

-Uma fruta não é suficiente, Jas...

-É sim mãe, eu to bem, agora me deixe estudar por obséquio!

Quase se ajoelhou diante da mãe. Era por volta de nove horas da noite e Jasmine queria estudar mais. Nem parou pra jantar. Com um olhar de repreensão, sua mãe olhou o melão picado numa vasilha com o garfo dentro ao lado dos livros.

-Melão não sustenta!

-Qualquer coisa me sustenta, mãe! Agora me dá licença que meus livros me esperam!

Foi empurrando a mãe pra fora do quarto sem lhe dar chance de resposta.

-A senhora vai ver quando eu estiver na universidade de Athenas vai agradecer por eu ter estudado tanto!

E assim se deu. Era difícil, quase impossível Jasmine tirar tempo para o lazer. Quando não estudava estava sempre cuidando de suas flores no quintal, mesmo que fosse de madrugada.

Enfim, depois de muito esforço, chega o grande dia. Uma semana antes do vestibular Jasmine viaja para Athenas a fim de prestar seu tão sonhado vestibular. Estava ansiosa, mas sua aparência não parecia ser a mesma.

Como a cidade estava cheia por causa do vestibular, o hotel onde estava teve que hospedar duas pessoas por quarto, que por sinal era bem pequeno.

-Com licença! Posso entrar?

-Quem é?

-Sou a nova hóspede, me disseram que tenho que dividir o quarto e que já tinha chegado uma pessoa!

Jasmine que separava suas roupas foi abrir a porta e sê vê diante de uma jovem um pouco mais alta, pele branca, cabelos castanhos claros e lisos, mais compridos que de Jasmine e olhos castanhos bem escuros. As duas se fitaram meio sem jeito logo depois de a menina levar um susto com a imagem de Jasmine.

-Entra moça...

-Obrigada.

-Você também vai prestar vestibular?

-Sim...

-Como se chama?

-Náiade Agnes.

-Prazer, Jasmine Aegla.

Náiade não parecia muito atenta à conversa e isso deixou Jasmine muito sem jeito. Estava extremamente cansada. E só queria organizar suas coisas, tomar um bom banho e ir dormir.

-Olha, Náiade... eu coloquei minhas coisas aqui à direita. Pode colocar as suas desse lado, ok?

-Obrigada...

Jasmine bem que tentou puxar assuntos pra que ficassem mais à vontade. Náiade parecia fria, mas preferiu pensar que era só cansaço da viagem. Dividir o quarto com uma pessoa que nem conhecia era uma tarefa difícil especialmente quando essa pessoa parecia não querer conversa.

-Como disse que se chama mesmo?

-Jasmine!

-Jasmine eu vou tomar um banho... poderia olhar as coisas que ainda não guardei? Nunca se sabe como é a segurança nesses lugares sabe?

-Tudo bem... pode ficar a vontade.

Na verdade Náiade desconfiava de Jasmine também, mas já que não tinha outro jeito teve que confiar.

Jasmine já estava tensa por causa do vestibular, tensa porque se sentia fraca fisicamente e agora mais ainda com essa nova colega de quarto que parece não falar muito.

_Ah! Essa semana será looonga!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alerta: Se você, leitor, por acaso é fã de bandas coloridas ou do cabelo do Justin Bieber, não leve a sério o que será apresentado abaixo... Não é uma ofensa... Então "não fica grilado meo manow..." Sorria! Be happy =D**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Lya Mizuno: **_Eu realmente pensei em você assim exatamente como na cena escrita XD Tudo pq vc disse que parecia um tanto fria u.u Obrigada minha princesa, espero que curta bastante sua Náiade! Faça a festa moça... e veja só o seu amado em sua primeira participação... u.o_

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-**

-Eu odeio isso com todo meu sétimo sentido e além!

-Fala baixo, Milo! Quer que as pessoas nos descubram?

-Ah que se dane, Aioros!

-Liga não, Aioros. Milo detesta quando Athenas fica lotada assim!

-E tenho mais é que reclamar não é, Afrodite?

-Não sei, porque se passa rápido!

-É época de vestibular na cidade! Todos na Grécia sonham em estudar em Athenas! Se seu não fosse Cavaleiro com certeza teria passado por essa Universidade!

-Como se só aqui tivesse faculdade!

Os três caminhavam pelo centro... ou melhor, tentavam caminhar. Haviam passado pelo supermercado, estavam planejando uma festa para o mais novo Cavaleiro desencalhado... que na verdade era o único! Ele acabara de voltar de lua de mel e estavam todos felizes com a volta dele, só não lembraram que era época dos estudantes lotarem a cidade.

-Olha só que absurdo! Não dá pra andar, não dá pra conversar...

Aioros e Afrodite já tinhas os ouvidos doloridos sem mais suportar a reclamação interminável de Milo que fora deixado para trás pelos amigos, falando sozinho sem perceber. Foi só olhar para os lados...

-Ei! Aioros? Afrodite? Oras seus...

Ao procurá-los bateu os olhos em um adolescente, provavelmente um dos vestibulandos e sua aparência não lhe pareceu tanto... normal. Usava roupas extra coloridas, aquelas malditas pulseirinhas do sexo e um cabelo estranho, do tipo exato dos fãs daquelas bandinhas novas, de adolescentes coloridos e de cabelo de espantalho. E põe espantalho nisso!

-Meu Deus! De que planeta isso veio? Daqui a pouco começo a pisar em uns por aqui de propósito!

Saiu correndo até alcançar os amigos ainda assustado com o que viu!

-Por que me deixaram pra trás? Quase fui atacado por um alienígena!

-Alienígena? Milo, você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, não tem medo dessas coisas!

-Mas aquele ali nem Athena dá conta!

Aponta para o mesmo rapaz que havia visto antes e o mesmo ajeitava aquela sua franjinha meiga no maior estilo JB. Aioros tenta, tenta, tenta com dificuldade segurar o riso diante do susto que Milo levou.

-É... eu tenho que concordar... Nem todos conseguem ser belos e elegantes como eu...

-Tá... já compraram tudo ou vão querer me dar uma televisão nova, também?

-Podemos ir...

-Graças!...

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

-Náiade, to entendendo mais nada!

-Você nem ta se concentrando na matéria!

-Ai droga... estudei tanto, tanto... e agora... parece que nunca vi na vida!

Jasmine começa a se frustrar e joga o lápis sobre a mesa cruzando os braços em seguida. Já que as duas dividiam o quarto decidiram estudar juntas nesses dias de vésperas. Foi então que elas começaram a se aproximar aos pouquinhos.

-Eu acho que já sei do que você precisa...

-Do que?

Náiade levanta e vai buscar um lanche que havia guardado na geladeira, o mais que delicioso sanduíche de presunto e um suco de laranja!

-Comer!

-Mas... eu não estou com fome!

Jasmine vai atrás da colega para tentar levá-la de volta a mesa.

-Não me engane, Jasmine! Quase não vejo você por nada na boca...

-Eu como pouquinho mesmo...

-Sei... isso não é normal, sabia? Pode trazer problemas graves!

-Mas...

-Nada de mas... Se você não comer não vai raciocinar! Vem, a gente divide o sanduíche.

-Hum... tá... mas só um pouquinho de nada!

-Vai comer todo esse pedaço, agora!

Náiade dividiu o sanduíche ao meio e colocou pra esquentar levando depois aquele sanduíche quentinho e saboroso para a mesa, tendo afastado os livros. Jasmine não tinha uma expressão muito boa diante do lanche servido. Foi dificil até mesmo levar o sanduíche até a boca. Não conseguia abrir a mesma, não conseguia morder o sanduíche e tudo aquela batalha pra dar uma mordida sequer foi assistida pelos olhos curiosos de Náiade que começava a ficar desconfiada.

-Jasmine...

Foi só chamá-la e ela enfim mordeu. A primeira vista dava a impressão que ela não gostava daquilo, pois ao mastigar parecia comer jiló de tão feia que estava sua expressão. Perante o esforço de Jasmine, Náiade se calou, terminando de comer sua parte.

Notava-se que Jasmine fazia um grande esforço pra comer apenas meio pão francês. E para Jasmine aquilo parecia a eternidade. Náiade começa a sentir pena da menina, vendo que ela ja conseguiu comer pelo menos três pedaços do sanduíche mais alguns goles do suco.

-Jasmine, se não quiser tudo, pode parar.

Aquilo foi "o" alívio para Jasmine que a olhou como se estivesse realmente cheia, mais que satisfeita. Mas Náiade não suportou a preocupação.

-Você tá se sentindo bem?

Mastigando lentamente e com muita dificuldade o último pedaço em sua boca, tenta fazer um rosto amigável e balança a cabeça positivamente.

-Tem certeza? Temos que pegar nos livros de novo. Não vamos estudar na véspera!

-Uhum...

Engoliu como quem engolia o pão inteiro. Aquilo foi pior que várias flexões seguidas de abdominais juntas de tão cansativo.

-A gente ja vai estudar, Náiade... Só me dá um tempo pra ir ao banheiro?

-Sim mas...

Jasmine correu a suite que dividia com a colega e fechou a porta da mesma, trancando, e ainda trancou a porta do banheiro...

_Mas... isso não é normal... O que você tem, menina?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lya Mizuno: **_O cava desencalhado é o... Non conto! XD~ Deixa que a fic conte uai! ù_ú Desde quando é dificil comer um pãozinho? Desde quando se tem probleminhas pra comer ora bolas u.o Eu como uns três u.u Gostou da atuação do Mi? *-* Hohoho ele ja começou enchendo a paciência xD~ Vamos ver, vamos ver... u.u_

**-x-x-x-x-**

-Ta se sentindo melhor, Jasmine?

-To... to sim.

-Está pálida... mais que de costume.

-Não se preocupe. Logo volto ao normal!

Jasmine estava mais que pálida. Cada dia mais seu corpo ficava mais fraco. Náiade não pode deixar de notar que quando Jasmine tentava escrever tremia e sua letra não saía mais tão legível. Seus olhos estavam fundos e amarelados e tinhas grandes olheiras. Era tão menina tão linda, e estava tão descuidada.

Olhar para ela dava pena. Era como olhar para um cadáver vivo de tão fraca e sem expressão. Náiade ficava com pena e achava que aquilo era por causa de estudo demais, talvez estivesse lhe fazendo mal.

-Jasmine! Tenho uma idéia!

-Qual?

-Acho que você ta precisando passear, respirar o ar lá de fora, tomar um sol. Ficar estudando assim faz mal né?

-Mas, Náiade...

-Nada de mas...

Náiade levantou-se animada e fez Jasmine levantar também contra sua vontade.

-Você não gosta de flores e plantas? Aposto que faz tempão que não as admira e contato com a natureza também ajuda a levantar esse astral, a ficar mais felz e até mais bonita! Vamos, aqui em Athenas tem muita coisa pra ver!

Após tantos 'argumentos' não tinha como Jasmine negar. Precisava mesmo estar contato com a natureza e há dias só tinha contato com os livros. O convite fora bem aceito. Era irresistível.

As duas saíram, Jasmine preferindo segurar-se na colega e foram andar pelo centro de Athenas, admirando as árvores nas calçadas. Jasmine explicava tudo sobre cada planta para Náiade que ficava impressionada com o conhecimento que ela tinha. Sabia o nome popular, científico, as famílias, tipos de folhas entre muitas outras coisas.

-Onde aprendeu tudo isso?

-Ah... eu pesquisei muito e meu pai é jardineiro...

-Mas jardineiro não tem todo esse conhecimento!

-Meu pai tem! Ele gosta muito disso e quis conhecer a fundo sobre as plantas, flores e frutos que provém das árvores. Graças a ele eu cresci com o mesmo amor pelo verde. Aprendi muito com ele e pesquisei muito também. Mas sei que meu conhecimento é limitado.

-Por isso que fazer biologia...

-Exato! Quero saber mais e mais sobre essas maravilhas da natureza! É tudo muito perfeito, muito bem feito...

**-x-x-x-x-**

-Aioros você tapado ou o que? Como pode comprar refrigerante e esquecer a cerveja?

-É que eu não bebo, oras!

-Você não, mas tem um bando de manés que bebem... Deve ser por isso que um deles acabou casando...

-Cuidado com o que fala, Milo! Você pode ser o próximo a casar!

-E por que não você, Afrodite?

-Talvez porque essas coisas acontecem primeiro com os que mais reclamam e negam!

-Deus me livre! Casamento nunca!

-É... vai casar loguinho...

-Eu gostaria de casar...

-Afrodite... isso quer dizer que Aioros vai ser o ultimo?

-Por incrível que pareça, Milo.

Aioros chega a fazer biquinho com os comentários dos amigos fazendo-os rir.

-Bom, vocês dois ja vão levando as compras que eu volto pra comprar as bebidas... Nos vemos lá...

Afrodite se separa de Aioros e Milo e toma o rumo contrário. Ele ja estava meio cansado e achando que a idéia da festa para o cavaleiro e sua esposa não ia ser interessante. Ia entrando a passos lentos num mercado não muito grande quando escuta um barulho como de algo ou alguém caindo. Em seguida os gritos.

-Ajudem por favor! Socorro! Ajudem...

Ele parou e voltou. Já tinha gente se aglomerando em volta. Afrodite era mais um curioso. Começou a andar e se enfiou no meio das pessoas e se deparou com a cena de uma jovem segurando outra nos braços. Vendo que ali só tinham curiosos como ele, viu que teria de agir.

Abaixou-se diante delas e procurou falar pra que apenas ela o escutasse.

-O que aconteceu com ela?

-Eu não sei moço... ela desmaiou do nada...

Tocou na menina e reparou em sua aparência. Não agradou muito.

-Ela se alimentou, avisou que sentia alguma coisa?

-Não, parecia não sentir nada. Quanto a alimentar... ela comeu meio sanduíche agora há pouco!

-Como se chama?

-Eu sou a Náiade! Vai ajudar minha amiga?

-Por que não ligou pro hospital ou algo assim?

-Estou sem celular, moço. Eu e ela não somos daqui, estamos aqui pelo vestibular!

Tomou Jasmine do colo de Náiade e abrindo caminho andou com ela nos braços. Náiade ia logo atrás desesperada.

-Vocês são parentes?

-Não. Nos conhecemos há poucos dias!

-Como isso aconteceu?

-Bom a gente passeava pelo centro e de repente ela ficou mais pálida que antes e quando dei por mim ela tava no chão desmaiada! Juro que não sei o que ela tem! Quando a conheci ela já tinha aparência e era bem fraca já.

Afrodite apressou-se de tal forma que Náiade não conseguia acompanhá-lo.

-Ei, moço! Pra onde está levando?

-Você volte para seu lugar, não deve me seguir!

-Mas eu quero ir junto, moço! Eu to preocupada!

O Cavaleiro de Peixes parou e a encarou. Notou a sincera preocupação da menina e olhou novamente para o corpo frágil em seus braços.

-Ela devia ir para um hospital. Mas sei de outro lugar que pode ajudá-la. Sugiro que não me acompanhe.

-Por favor, moço! De certa forma eu to me sentindo até... responsável por ela...

-Como ela se chama?

-Jasmine!

Olhou para Náiade e viu seu desespero aumentar. Olhou Jasmine em seus braços e sua situação lastimável. Penalizou-se. Seu coração finalmente amoleceu para elas.

-Está bem... Mas terá que me jurar uma coisa.

-O quê, moço? Fala logo!

-Nunca na sua vida irá contar nada a ninguém a respeito de onde esteve ou o que ou quem viu lá? Estamos entendidos?

Não entendeu nada do que ele disse, mas se era pro bem estar da nova amiga...

-Está bem. Juro.

-Ótimo. E meu nome não é moço... é Afrodite!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lya Mizuno: **_Não adianta fazer carinha do gato de botas XD O cava logo vai aparecer... E espero que seu pc colabore pq agora vc vai cair da cadeira... Sugiro que se amarre bem nela... Isso não é sadomasoquismo (ou vai saber o nome da coisa), é segurança XD~ Controle as emO.ções amiga ;D_

**-x-x-x-x-**

Andaram. E como andaram! Afrodite carregando Jasmine nos braços e Náiade logo atrás reclamando por dentro. Entraram num campo cheio de verde, muitas árvores, exatamente como Jasmine gostava. Mas Náiade apenas limpava o rosto que suava, chegando a pensar que aquele homem não tão com cara de homem assim as levava como prisioneiras, seqüestradas, vai saber...

-Náiade...

Afrodite podia não ter cara de homem propriamente dito, podia ter os lábios brilhosos com um gloss e rosto afeminado, mas sua postura e modo de falar não deixava dúvidas a respeito de si. Seu rosto apenas enganava, mas de fato, era lindo... uma beleza mas feminina mas era lindo sim.

Sua voz e seu chamado bem como o fato de parar de caminhar de repente assustaram Náiade.

-Sim?

-Quero alertá-la de uma coisa.

-Fale Afrodite...

Náiade coçou a cabeça. Lá vinha mais coisa.

-Cuidado com sua reação quando chegarmos...

-Minha reação?

-Por ser das mais variadas peço que se controle caso...

-Você acha que sou algum tipo de escandalosa?

-Nunca se sabe...

Ele voltou a andar. Ela fechou a cara e pegou birra do rapaz. Não demorou e os três estavam diante da primeira casa... Áries.

Náiade, que chegou pouco depois não viu de imediato onde estava.

-Bem... só precisamos chegar lá em cima!

-Lá em cima de onde?

Enfim olhou. Não se sabe o que abriu mais... os olhos ou a boca. Olhando para cima estavam treze casas entre infindáveis escadarias que levavam à estátua enorme de Atena. Viu, mas não acreditou.

-O que é isso?

-O Santuário de Atena.

-O Santuário de o quê?

-Atena.

-Puxa!

-Precisamos subir até a décima segunda casa.

-Como? Tá brincando né?

-Não... É onde eu resido.

-O que é esse lugar afinal?

-Eu já lhe disse!

-Sim mas... como assim?

-Eu lhe explico depois. Temos que subir e cuidar de Jasmine. Quero ter certeza do que ela tem. Você vem ou não?

-Tenho escolha?

-Não está preocupada com Jasmine?

-Sim mas...

-Não se preocupe. Não vamos subir pelas casas, podemos incomodar alguém. Mas eu conheço um atalho para minha casa.

-Ah... menos mal...

Subiram... Náiade não via a hora de sentar. Bom pra Jasmine que ficou no colo o tempo todo e nem via... Mas enfim Náiade começa a ver o lado bom daquele lugar.

_Meu Deus! Aquele é o deus mitológico desse Santuário e não Atena! Quem é esse ser?_

Ele ia descendo, já vestido com sua armadura dourada. Seus cabelos azuis brilhavam e balançavam com naturalidade enquanto ele caminhava. Viu-se que ele ia parar quando avistou Afodite com as duas moças.

-Eaí, Dite! Conseguiu o que faltava?

Sua voz... sua voz era deliciosamente maravilhosa! Incrivelmente majestosa e seus olhos azuis eram intensos e até... cruéis. Cruéis por fazerem a pobre Náiade ficar hipnotizada por eles.

-Não, Milo. Eu tive um problema como pode ver...

_Milo! Então é esse seu nome? Tão perfeito quanto ele!... Não pensei que um homem assim existisse._

Milo olhou a moça no colo de Afrodite ficando espantado.

-O que essa menina tem?

-Não sei ao certo. Ela desmaiou na rua e achei que podia cuidar dela. Aquela é Náiade, amiga dessa jovem que estava junto...

Milo enfim direcionou o olhar à menina. Ela se assustou pois de tanto caminhar já não devia estar em bom estado e tentou arrumar o cabelo. Ele sorriu. Mais um pouco era ela quem desmaiava! Seu sorriso era sarcástico, não porque ela queria, mas porque era natural dele, e com tal sorriso no rosto, se aproximou da jovem estudante.

-Náiade... nome de ninfa... a ninfa das águas... é mais bela do que a deusa Afrodite, senhorita.

Tirou o elmo. Pegou delicadamente a sua mão e beijou a mesma sem desviar os olhos dos dela. Pôde vê-la corar o que o fez abrir mais o sorriso. Afrodite não gostou muito da observação de Milo mas deixou pra lá.

_Acho que estou passando mal com esse homem na minha frente. Será que ele me carrega se eu desmaiar?_

-É um prazer conhecê-la, Náiade. O que houve com sua amiga?

-Hã? Ah... mi-minha amiga... bem e-eu...

Náiade se perdeu nas palavras. Aquela voz, seus lábios pousando em sua mão, sua mão grande tocando a sua, e como ele ficava imponente naquela... armadura!

-Você também parece não estar muito bem...

Milo reparou bem em Náiade quando ela gaguejou. Viu que estava cansada, e que algo e deixou transtornada. Só não sabia que esse algo era ele mesmo.

-Ela deve estar cansada, Milo. Eu tenho que subir logo para cuidar dessa aqui!

-Hum... a minha casa é mais perto Náiade. Estou indo pra lá agora, quer ir comigo?

Ela o olhou e paralisou tendo os olhos arregalados. Acabou tentando balbuciar alguma coisa apontando para ele.

-Su-sua... Ca...

-Minha casa... sim... é a oitava. Vem comigo, você descansa um pouco e depois pode ver sua amiga. É até melhor deixar Afrodite cuidar dela sozinho, ele não gosta de ter muito trabalho... Diz que cansa a beleza... Podemos ir?

Náiade olhou Afrodite que assentiu na permissão. Olhou de volta para Milo que dessa vez tinha um olhar tão... profundo e amigo. Ela então aceitou fazendo sinal com a cabeça e Milo, como um cavalheiro, deu-lhe o braço para segurar e sorriu.

* * *

**Errr... eu acho que sacaneei a Náiade XD Ela baba demais, mas do jeito que "alguém" ama Milo por aki mais que eu, a cena que consegui imaginar foi essa XD~ Além do mais... quem não ficaria sem ar ficando de cara com Milo? XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mishelly 87:** _Nunca! Enjoar de reviews é absolutamente impossível pra qualquer ficwritter xD Pelo contrário, eu quero mais xD Mas menina! Que coisa hein! Pelo que sei a bulimia não é apenas quando o organismo rejeita alimento mas também quando a própria pessoa começa a jogar fora por meio de vômito, acertei? Corrija-me. E você era meio ao contrário... eu nunca vi um caso assim! Mas fico feliz e aliviada até que você esteja bem e que continue cada vez melhor! Beijos!_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Náiade acabou esquecendo completamente o que fazia naquele lugar. Estar na oitava casa sendo servida pelo Cavaleiro de Escorpião serviu pra compensar todas as despesas, dificuldades e estresse que vinha sofrendo desde que chegou a Atenas.

Vestibular? O que era isso mesmo? Ora por que pensaria nisso? Ganhou uma vida naquele momento podendo admirar o que pra ela deveria ser a autoridade suprema daquele lugar, um deus mitológico. Não tirava os olhos dele e estava nervosa por estar apenas na companhia dele.

-É Jasmine o nome da sua amiga né? Qual o problema com ela?

Jasmine? Quem é Jasmine? Como pôde se esquecer de Jasmine? Estava ali por ter se preocupado com a menina doente, bom ao menos fraca ela estava. Teria de vê-la mais tarde e não gostou de lembrar disso.

Milo lhe ofereceu suco de frutas gelado e Náiade tomou devagar, vendo aquele monumento se sentar e retirar o elmo da armadura. Sua franja lhe caía belamente sobre os olhos azuis intensos que a encararm com firmeza mas amistosamente. Seus sorriso foi aberto, de canto revelando dentes brancos e perfeitos, fazendo Náiade sentir um forte calor pelo corpo em especial devido à proximidade dele.

-Eu... sinceramente o que houve com ela. Nós somos apenas conhecidas e colegas de quarto há pouco tempo...

-Vocês vieram por causa do vestibular?

-Foi sim. Eu vou prestar pra Psicologia e a Jasmine pra Biologia!

-Hum, futura psicóloga, que interessante!

Milo fora muito simpático e gentil com Náiade o tempo todo e conversaram bastante. Mas o que Náiade tinha maior curiosidade Milo nem citou: o Santuário e os Cavaleiros de Atena... quem eram esse homens? O que faziam e por que usavam armaduras?

-Olha... hoje a noite vai ter uma festa pra um casal amigo nosso. Chegaram de lua de mel e sabe como é né? Eu queria que você fosse comigo! Que tal?

-Eu? Mas... eu nem conheço!

-Mas vai conhecer! Você é minha convidada!

-Ah... eu topo então!

-Ótimo!

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Seus olhos se abriam devagar. Sua mente ainda não recordara as coisas recentes e ainda nem conseguiu se lembrar quem era. Estava zonza e enxergava tudo embaçado. Até que aos poucos conseguia ver onde estava. Um quarto desconhecido, mas perfumado com rosas e bem agradável.

Olhou para seu lado e viu sobre o criado-mudo um vaso cheio de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Sorriu. Alguém adivinhou que gostava de flores. Tentou se sentar com dificuldade. Ainda estava fraca. Foi quando notou que alguém cuidava dela. Não era hospital, mas sim um lugar estranho, um quarto onde haviam certos objetos estranhos, muitas flores e rosas e uma grande caixa dourada.

Queria se levantar pra ver o que era quando a porta do quarto se abria e dois homens belos e fortes entravam no quarto trajados de modo estranho, com o que pareciam ser armaduras.

-Ora... finalmente acordou, menina! Como se sente?

-Quem são vocês?

-Ah! Claro, me deculpe! Eu sou Afrodite e este é um amigo, Aioros. Eu trouxe você pra cá quando você desmaiou na rua.

-Desmaiei?

-Sim. E sua amiga Náiade veio também!

-Onde ela está? Onde eu estou?

-Está no Santuário de Atena, Jasmine. Sob os cuidados dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Sua amiga está algumas casas abaixo com outro amigo nosso.

-O que são Cavaleiros de Ouro?

Afrodite e Aioros se encararam. Jasmine nunca ouviu falar daquilo... e olha que era grega! Ouvira falar de deuses mitológicos mas não sabia quase nada sobre eles.

Afrodite percebeu que teria um certo trabalho e cuidados especiais com ela. Prometeu explicar sobre os Cavaleiros em outra ocasião, pois sua preocupação ali era outra.

-Jasmine... quando foi a ultima vez que comeu?

-Pouco antes de sair de casa...

-E o que comeu?

-Sanduíche de presunto... metade...

-Sua alimentação é razoável?

Jasmine não estava gostando das perguntas e na ultima se calou. Tanto as perguntas como os olhares estranhos de Aioros a deixavam nervosa Afrodite percebeu logo.

-Está bem... eu quero que fique por aqui nos proximos dias pra eu cuidar de você, Jasmine!

-Mas... eu mal te conheço!

-Eu sei. Mas podemos nos conhecer! Quero ser seu amigo, Jasmine... todos queremos. Não queremos que passe mal ou fique doente... nem sua amiga Náiade!

-Inclusive temos um convite pra você, Jasmine!

Aioros entrou na conversa todo animado. A aparência frágil e pálida da menina não o assustou e ele se mostrou muito interessado.

-Convite?

-Sim! Hoje teremos uma festa daqui algumas horinhas e queremos que venha conosco!

-Mas eu não conheço ninguém...

-Conhece a nós. E como organizadores da festa queremos você lá! Sua amiga Náiade deve ir também...

-Eu não posso ir...

-Como não?

-Eu tenho vergonha de aparecer assim. Tenho vergonha do meu corpo, do meu rosto... Vão achar que só sei comer de tão gorda!

Isso sim fez Aioros se assustar. Uma menina tão magrela, quase sumindo se achava gorda? Quem sabe em outro planeta? Afrodite começa a juntar as peças.

-Eu posso ser sincero na minha observação, Jasmine?

-Sim, Aioros...

-Você é uma mulher linda, de um corpo bonito que só precisa de cuidados...

-Diz isso só pra eu ir na festa!

-Não. Digo porque você está enganada! Não é gorda, nem feia... Muito pelo contrário! E queremos exibir você na festa!

-Mas eu me sinto tão fraca...

-Se importaria de ir em cadeira de rodas? A gente cuida de você lá... não vai acontecer nada e ninguém vai te olhar torto! São todos bons amigos e respeitam as pessoas...

-Eu tenho vergonha!

-Te levo no colo hein! Amarrada!

Jasmine riu de Aioros. Pelo visto ele queria muito que ela fosse.

-Está bem. Eu vou... mesmo em cadeira de rodas...


	7. Chapter 7

**Mishelly 87:** _O problema no esôfago é o refluxo? Deve ser. Eu acho que tenho isso XD Ainda bem mesmo que se recuperou, senão ia apanhar! Agora só falta controlar os ânimos =P E sim! Festa logo de cara... e vai ser muito interessante!_

**Lya Mizuno:** _Que bom que gostou do encontro amada! Saudades de você! Você deve babar pelo Milo como eu pelo Kanon falando assim XD Amoo!_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Para Náiade a ideia de ficar hospedada no Santuário não era nada ruim. Milo não precisou insistir muito pela permanência da menina. Chegou a argumentar o fato de Afrodite cuidar da menina Jasmine pra que ela acompanhasse, mas quem disse que precisava da Jasmine para convencê-la?

Porém, Jasmine objetou, teimou, bateu o pé. Não queria ficar no meio daquele bando de homem gigantesco cuidando dela. Aliás, não queria e ainda afirmou nem precisar de cuidados pois estava muito bem!

-Muito bem numa cadeira de rodas! Nem consegue ficar de pé!

-Consigo sim!

Tentando provar a Aioros que se cuidava sozinha, tentou ficar de pé segurando-se firme nos braços da cadeira, mas estava fraca demais e caiu sentada.

-E teima pra não comer!

-Já comi o bastante!

Aioros a olhava com pena. Apesar da sua aparência esquelética, com grandes olheiras e pálida ele conseguiu discernir a real beleza que ela tinha. Notou também o desânimo dela em não conseguir sair do lugar. Queria entrar em sua mente e saber o que estava pensando. Mas nem era assim necessário de fato. Raivosa, Jasmine expressou-se.

-Como vocês querem que eu vá numa festa assim? Eu não consigo sair do lugar! Vou apenas dar trabalho a vocês!

-Não queremos que se preocupe com isso, Jasmine. Queremos que se divirta tal como Náiade está se divertindo!

-Ela se diverte pois está lá com o tal Milo achando tudo o máximo podendo saltitar pra onde quiser!...

-Não fale desse jeito! Parece até que sua amiga nem se preocupa com você!

Jasmine nem respondeu. Não tinha tamanha intimidade com Náiade e até compreendia a menina. O que mais temia era dar vexame na festa especialmente pela sua aparência que mesmo se ela se visse como realmente estava ficaria envergonhada. Mas como olhava no espelho e ainda se achava gorda...

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Náiade esbanjava felicidade. Separou o melhor vestido que tinha, sapatos e foi tomar banho. Queria mesmo era chamar a atenção do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Estava apenas com medo de dar má impressão. Mas homem como esse não era fácil de encontrar, ainda mais solteiro! Milo era simplesmente a personificação da perfeição, da beleza, da masculinidade e do cavalheirismo. Sendo capaz de conquistar a mulher que quisesse, como de fato era, Náiade tinha até medo de deixar escapar e tinha medo também que sua empolgação acabasse fazendo-o mostrar um lado diferente do que tinha visto.

_E se ele for um... conquistador, Don Juan, galinha? Um homem maravilhoso assim, sozinho desse jeito... aí tem coisa!_

Tomou um banho enquanto ele não estava. Milo se ofereceu para buscar os pertences de Jasmine e Náiade no hotel onde se hospedaram e até pagou por elas. A coisa era séria mesmo. Náiade estava sempre preparada pra tudo, e estava tranquila pois levara roupa pra ocasiões especiais tais como festas e reuniões sociais como a que teria aquela noite. Jasmine, por sua vez se concentrou no dia a dia, levando apenas roupas simples de ficar em casa.

Milo não fora sozinho, já imagiva ter muito o que carregar.

-Puxa, Saga! Obrigado por voluntariamente ter vindo me ajudar com as coisas!

Voluntariamente é?

**Flashback**

_-Vamos Saga! Por favor! Você sabe como são as mulheres, eu preciso de ajuda!_

_-Não, Milo! Eu não sei, nunca fui casado, minha mãe morreu cedo e não tenho irmãs! Além disso já disse que estou ocupado! Chame outro!_

_-Outro também está ocupado, Saga! Olha! Eu prometo pra você que não te encho o saco nem faço piadinhas com sua solteirice por um mês!_

_-Um mês?_

_-Um mês!_

_-Três!_

_-Dois...ga_

_-Fechado!_

**Fim do flashback**

Saga preferiu nem fazer comentários sobre o "voluntariamente". Milo vivia no pé dele por ele ser o único de todo o Santuário que nunca pegou ninguém... sim o único. Até Camus teve sua namoradinha... não durou muito pois afinal... quem aguentaria a personalidade de Camus por duas semanas? Mas o que importa? Camus passou na frente de Saga. E ainda ter que carregar a maior parte das malas não foi muito bondoso da parte do escorpião.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Difícil, mas não impossível. Afrodite chamou o melhor maquiador de todo o Santuário pra dar um trato em Jasmine e nele mesmo. Misty de Lagarto fez "A" produção na jovem e mesmo com toda sua situação ele a deixou belíssima, e até provindenciou um vestido simples, salmão, na altura do joelho e rodado, sem decotes e manga curta. Os cabelos chanel receberam uma presilha que levou uma mecha para trás, uma presilha prata em formato de borboleta. Ela parecia uma menininha se não fosse a maquiagem e os sapatos não muito altos. Afrodite e Misty cuidaram bem da produção da garota depois de convencê-la a ir na festa.

Vendo-se no espelho a menina até se animou. Ficou um pouco de pé com a ajuda do Peixes e deu até uma voltinha! Sua auto estima deu uma pequena elevada.

Náiade já estava bem produzida. Usou uma maquiagem bem leve mas que realçava sua beleza. Usando um hobbie emprestado esperava apenas que Milo chegasse com suas malas pra terminar a produção e ficar definitivamente vestida para matar! Matar um escorpião do coração!


End file.
